


A veces

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, para ayudar a Merlín a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, Mordred lo llevaría al río. A veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isleofapplepies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofapplepies/gifts).
  * A translation of [sometimes, they would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942940) by [isleofapplepies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofapplepies/pseuds/isleofapplepies). 



> Este fic fue un regalo de mi amiga Lenka. Y es lo más bonico del universo y tenía que traducirlo. Es una traducción un poco más literal de lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero espero que no moleste mucho a nadie.

A veces, allá en Camelot, Mordred cogería a Merlín de la mano, por sorpresa, y con una sonrisa tímida se inclinaría y diría “Déjame que te lleve a un sitio”.

La mirada de Merlín volaría primero a los dedos de Mordred, que le abrazaban la mano y tiraban con cuidado para que Merlín lo siguiera. “¿Ahora?”. Merlín enarcaría las cejas, ligeramente alarmado. “¿A dónde?” Viendo incontables pensamientos de preocupación pasar por la cara de Merlín como el brillo de un relámpago en nubes de tormenta, Mordred apretaría su abrazo a la mano de Merlín y asentiría.

“Sí, ahora”, diría. “Antes de que se ponga el sol”. Entornaría los ojos antes los tórridos haces de luz del sol de la tarde de verano y, cuando bajara la mirada de nuevo, vería a Merlín mirarlo con cautela a través de una nube de puntos de color morado que Mordred trataría de eliminar parpadeando.

Merlín empezaría a protestar, a hablar sobre trabajo por hacer y el rey contando con su presencia, y mientras Mordred esperaba paciente e intentaría no sufrir por el filo de recelo siempre presente en la voz de Merlín, se daría cuenta al final de que, aunque los labios de Merlín no pararan de enumerar razones y excusas, sus dedos se habrían entrelazado con los de Mordred y le apretaban.

Sería entonces cuando se escabullirían del castillo  y Mordred llevaría a Merlín, con todas sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades, a un río en lo profundo del bosque. Allí, sentados en el césped de la orilla, Mordred escucharía el sonido de los incansables pensamientos de Merlín tranquilizándose y callando mientras éste entraba a la rugiente agua hasta que las corrientes le envolvían hasta la cadera. Allí pararía.

Mordred se vería incapaz de moverse de donde estaba en la rivera del río, sentado junto al montón de ropa de Merlín que había aparecido ahí mientras Mordred estaba ocupado atando a los caballos. Ahora sus ojos seguirían el rastro de los cálidos rayos de sol que atravesaban la fronda de ramas sobre el río y pintaban de dorado la piel de los esbeltos músculos de Merlín.  Los ojos de Merlín estarían cerrados, su cabeza echada para atrás para permitir que el sol recorriera su cuerpo con sus dedos, la imagen de la serenidad. Era entonces cuando Mordred apretaría las rodillas contra el pecho, abrazándoselas fuerte con los brazos para que hicieran presión contra al frío dolor que despertaba en sus pulmones el ver todo lo que era Merlín brillar con la magia que normalmente estaba restringida solo a su mirada.

Un par de minutos pasarían antes de que Merlín dejara escapar una profunda respiración y abriera los ojos otra vez para mirar hacia atrás y encontrar a Mordred mirándolo desde la distancia. Sonreiría, las líneas de su rostro, tan a menudo en tensión, ahora suaves y dulces. “¿Por qué no estás aquí ya?”, preguntaría en voz tan baja que Mordred apenas podría escuchar la invitación sobre el sonido del río. Se levantaría tan rápido que su cabeza empezaría a dar vueltas y casi perdería el equilibrio al quitarse las botas.

Justo cuando Mordred estuviera a punto de entrar en el agua Merlín diría “Para”. Esa simple palabra sería suficiente para borrar de golpe la sonrisa de la cara de Mordred y hacer que se quedara quieto, con una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro. “¿Qué?”, articularía más que diría, el dolor en su pecho creciendo.

Merlín sonreiría entonces y haría un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ropa interior de Mordred. “Quítate te esos también”.

Mordred pestañearía. Su mirada bajaría hacia la única prenda de ropa que aún llevaba y, para cuando levantara la vista otra vez, sería con la radiante sonrisa en los labios otra vez. Sin dudarlo, sus dedos se deslizarían por debajo del borde de la prenda transgresora para bajarla, lo que causaría que Merlín riera abiertamente ante su entusiasmo.

Sin prestar atención a las corrientes del río que amenazaban con hacerlo caer al moverse entre ellas, Merlín daría un par de pasos hacia Mordred con un brazo estirado hacia él. Deslizándose fuera de sus calzoncillos, Mordred tomaría la mano de Merlín y se dejaría arrastrar a las frías aguas del río y al calor del beso de Merlín.

A veces, allá en Camelot, el amor era fácil de dar y de recibir. 


End file.
